1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved respiratory auxiliary device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional respiratory auxiliary device 1 includes a first conduit 11, a pair of nasal prongs 12 projecting from and communicating fluidly with the first conduit 11, two second conduits 13, 14 connected respectively to two opposite ends of the first conduit 11, a headgear unit 15 placed onto the head of a patient, for example a small child or infant, and a pressure-measuring pipe 16. The second conduits 13, 14 are connected respectively to an air inlet and an air outlet of an air supply device (not shown). The nasal prongs 12 are disposed toward the patient's nostrils. Air flows into the patient's nostrils through the nasal prongs 12 for inhalation by the patient. The pressure-measuring pipe 16 has one end disposed in the first conduit 11, and the other end connected to a pressure-measuring device (not shown) so as to determine whether the airflow pressure and the concentration of carbon dioxide gas inside the tubes of the conventional respiratory auxiliary device 1 are maintained at normal levels. The headgear unit 15 has a looped marginal end provided with two spaced-apart loop fasteners 151 at two opposite sides thereof. Two hook fasteners 131, 141 are sleeved respectively on the second conduits 13, 14 to engage respectively the loop fasteners 151. Through inter-engagement of the hook and loop fasteners 131, 141, 151, the second conduits 13, 14 can be positioned respectively on two opposite sides of the head of the patient. Since the hook fasteners 131, 141 are sleeved respectively on the second conduits 13, 14, they easily move upwardly and downwardly along the respective second conduits 13, 14 when the patient turns his/her head. Further, since the pressure-measuring pipe 16 is exposed, it is easily entangled around the second conduit 14. Moreover, since the first conduit 11 is made of silicone and has a smooth outer surface, such that the first conduit 11 easily presses against the philtrum of the patient, and is adhered thereto. This can bring discomfort to the patient, even resulting in injury to the skin of the patient, as well as suppressing the growth of facial skin tissues of the patient. This is particularly the case when the patient is a small child or infant.